


Captain Meet Captain

by Brilan_Mosyn



Series: Hoops and Nets Sports Park and Open Air Mall [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Kinda coffee shps and cafes, Like, M/M, Mutal Pining, Rare Pairings, Well - Freeform, more like a open air mall and sports park au, really rare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24602311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brilan_Mosyn/pseuds/Brilan_Mosyn
Summary: Daichi and Akashi, like everyone else, sees through the eyes of their soulmate for  5 to 30 seconds, three times a month. Even then, sometimes it takes a little nudging to get a couple of captains on the same page.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Sawamura Daichi
Series: Hoops and Nets Sports Park and Open Air Mall [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778470
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	1. Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> In this au, once you turn 18 you start randomly seeing through the eyes of your soulmate for 5-30 seconds. This happens 3 times a month at random. Fate comsiders dreams to be waking moments. 
> 
> Thank you to loves_sorrow, yunthebishoujo, and one other friend for their help reading and editing.

The key to the newly opened Miracle Gear and Indoor Courts turns, locking the side door. Akashi pockets the key and turns to his teammates turned employees. 

“Good work today.”

“Oi are we going to play basketball or what?”

“Pa-” 

Any response Akashi might give the bluenette is interrupted by a flash of vision. For just a few seconds, he sees two large hands collide, backed by the glare of arena lights.

“Oi, oi!”

The image fades, replaced by Aomine’s waving hand. “Don’t space out mid sentence.”

“Patience, Aomine. Ukai-san said the lights stay on until midnight.”

A streak of orange, followed by a chorus of shouts catches the red-head’s attention. 

“Take that Saltyshima!”

Akashi turns away from his coworkers and follows the sound. “It sounds like the other stores are playing. We should introduce ourselves before it gets too late.”

Aomine grumbles, but follows his boss anyway. 

The five sit in the grass next to the occupied volleyball court, taking care not to disrupt the heated game. 

The ball goes up, following comments of “Asahi, one more!”

The serve is cleanly received by a small man and passed to the team's pretty boy. 

_ Note to self: _ Akashi thinks,  _ Never let Kise and the pretty boy meet. _

“Kou-chan!” The ball flies from the pretty boy’s finger tips to meet the hand of his target.

The spike is picked up by one of the three in the back. “Kageyama!”

Akashi scans Kageyama’s side of the net, his eyes widening when all 5 other players rush toward the net. One, two, three. Three players jump and swing before the fourth tips the ball against the blocker’s hand and into the opposing side of the court. 

The whistle blows as the orange haired spiker returns to the ground with a thump and a shout. 

The blocker, “Kou-chan” yells to the side. “Agaaashiiii! Why did I teach him that again?”

Was that supposed to be a name?

“Lev and Pain-in-the-ass Kuroo-san were being mildly irritating.”

“Hey! Akaashi-kun! I haven’t been that irritating in years!”

The entire court bursts into laughter. 

“Just keep thinking that, Kuroo-chan!”

“Clean up and stretch!”

One of the receivers breaks through the chaos and immediately brings the court to order. “Losing setter buys the other one lunch tomorrow.”

“But Sawamura-kun!”   
“You know full well it’s the Aces’ turn tomorrow, Trashikawa.”

“Meanie, Iwa-chan.”

At this point, Akashi has lost track of the conversation, reminding him that he was supposed to be introducing the miracles. 

\------

“Good evening.”

Daichi whips his head around to find a set of rainbow-haired men approaching. 

“We’re just packing up if you want the court.”

“No need. We just wanted to introduce ourselves. We’re from Miracle Gear. I’m Akashi Seijurou.”

“Sawamura Daichi. I run Sky Ink.”

“Oi, Chibi-chan. You’re even shorter up close.”

The man with the blue hair approaches Hinata, smirking. 

“Hey, that’s not fair! I bet I can jump higher than you!”

“Aomine. No antagonizing him.”

“Fiiiine.” 

Akashi smiles at Daichi, catching the man’s full attention. “Would tomorrow be a better time?”

“Yes and no. We’re all about to go home, but Hinata really doesn’t change.”

“Daichi-san! I’m not that bad.”

“You guys stretch and go home. I’d love to stay, Akashi-san, but my kouhai apparently haven’t matured since they were 1st years.”

“We’ll make time to introduce ourselves then, in smaller groups. Have a good night, Sawamura-san. Aomine, leave Hinata-kun alone. Have a good night Sawamura-san.”   


  
  
  


\------

“Sawamura Daichi.”

“I wouldn’t, nanadayo. You’re still having soulmate visions. He may very well not be your soulmate.”

“He may very well be my soulmate. I’ll wait and see, of course. We’re not supposed to be able to identify them immediately.”

“Very well. Now let’s play before Aomine goes insane.”

The whistle blows and Akashi pushes his worries out of his mind, along with Daichi’s long suffering expression and the hands in his soulmate vision.


	2. Laughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akashi keeps hearing the name Daichi. One day at lunch laughter ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hey, hey (Yes, I had to). Gotta keep this short. It already deleted the new chapter once before I could post and I'm too tired to think much less sensor myself. The fic is fiished so posts should happen no more than every three days. Thanks to loves-sorrow and yunthebishoujou for their massive help.

Akashi unlocks the side door to Miracle gear, frowning at the rain that has persisted since late last night. For the first time since the store’s opening, the volleyball courts across the sidewalk are quiet. 

Rather than that…

“You go up to him, boke. It was your idea in the first place.”

“I didn’t hear you disagreeing.”

“Just go!”

Akashi faces the voices just in time to see the winning setter from the night before kick Hinata in the rear.

“Hinata-kun, was it?”

The red-head bobs his head twice. In the rain, the man looks more like a drowned tangerine than a human and the setter behind him doesn’t look any better.

“Would you two like to come in? Your bosses would be irritated if you got sick, wouldn’t they?”

“I am the boss!” Hinata announces in a tone as bright as the sun. “I think Bakageyama’s boss would just laugh, though.”

“Come in.”

The three men step into the building, leaving the welcome mat drenched.

“What was this idea you were talking about?”

Hinata presents a volleyball. “It’s raining, so we can’t use the outdoor courts -- Saeko-nee san and Daichi-san would probably kill us if we tried-- so can we use the indoor courts here?”

Daichi-san again. 

“I don’t mind. We don’t have anyone in this early, of course. Can I ask something though?”

“Anything!”

“What is your relationship to Sawamura-san?”

_ Way to go, Seijuurou. Could you sound anymore creepy? _

The taller setter moves to stand side by side with Hinata. “He’s our Captain. Was,” he corrects. “When we were first years in high school.”

“Interesting. What’s your name?”

“Kageyama. Kageyama Tobio.”   
“Pleased to meet you, Kageyama-kun, Hinata-kun. The courts are through that door over there. Do you have dry clothes?”

Kageyama lifts a duffle bag. “Thank you…”

“Akashi Seijuurou.”

“Thank you, Akashi-san.”

“Thank you!”

The pair runs off arguing. 

“I bet you 3 meat buns Bokuto-san doesn’t get his name right.”

“No bet. He can’t even get Akaashi-san’s name right and we still have that bet on when he’s going to realize they’re soulmates.”

“Haha!”

“Oi, what are they doing?”

An hour later Aomine and Kise walk in to work, scowling. 

“They asked to use our courts this morning. No going to antagonize them before work. I don’t want to explain to Hinata-kun’s co-workers why he can’t work.”

“You wouldn’t have to.”

“Oi, you!”

“My name isn’t you, aho! It’s Hinata.”

Kise snorts. “He sounds like Kagami, haha.”

“I’ll take you on any time, aho.”

Kageyama flicks his spiker. “Knock it off. Thank you again, Akashi-san.”

“You’re mean, Bakageyama.”

“Save that insult for Tsukishima. Now come,  _ on _ .”

Kageyama drags Hinata from the room by the back of his tank top. 

Kise bursts out into gales of laughter. “That brings back memories. Aren’t they part of last night’s winning team?”

“It seems so.”

“What’s that look for, Akashicchi?”

“No reason.”

“Liar. I won’t pry. Come help me sweep the gym, Aominecchi. Let’s leave Akashicchi to his day-dreaming.”

Akashi has the grace not to turn bright red, opting instead to shoo his yellow and navy haired coworkers in the direction of the courts. When the pair are out of earshot he huffs a laugh before beginning his day in earnest.

  
  


Around noon, Daichi sits in the back of the shop, sketching out a tattoo.

“Sawamura-san!”

One of his coworkers, Takao Kazunari, rolls his wheelie chair over to Daichi’s station. 

Daichi looks up from his work. “Yes, Takao?”

“A little birdy told me you were making eyes at a newcomer last night.”

“I was not ‘making eyes’, as Kuroo and Bokuto would put it. I assume that’s where you heard about ”

Despite his blunt denial, the tips of Daichi’s eyes shift away from Takao.

“Ha! You were making eyes!”

“What’s this about making eyes?”

Izuki, the other tattoo artist on duty, joins the pair in conversation.

“I was not making eyes! Akashi-san was merely introducing himself.”

In place of the continued teasing that Daichi expected is a dead silence.

“Sawamura-san, Akashi who?”

“Akashi Seijuurou. He’s the owner of the new sports store, Miracles Gear and Indoor Courts.”

Takao pales. “This Akashi Seijuurou would be about an inch shorter than me, with pinkish red hair and matching eyes?”

“That’s him.”

Takao and Izuki share a look. “I should have expected the generation of miracles to give a store that name. Wonder if Shin-chan works there too.”

“Is there a problem with that?”

“You should go over to Suga-san’s cafe and ask Kuroko. He was part of the Kiseki no Sedai and knows them best.”

Daichi sits back to study the two basketball players. Both men are tense. Not rigid enough to say “scared” but certainly on guard.

The information only serves to increase Daichi’s interest in the mild-mannered redhead. 

“I’ll do that then, sometime in the next few days.”

A few days turns into a month and then two as spring wears into summer and people come out to play. In the growing business, neither Daichi nor Akashi run into each other.

In most of Daichi’s visions, he sees nothing that could point the way to any soulmate of his, nothing to confirm or deny any fated compatibility with the elusive redhead.

Around the time summer begins to peak in mid july, the former volleyball captain finds the time to sit with Kuroko over some coffee.

“What do you want to know, Sawamura-kun?”

“A few months ago, Akashi-san introduced himself at one of our night volleyball games. When Izuki and Takao heard about this they went silent and told me to talk to you.”

Kuroko’s eyes, unreadable as ever, stares off into the distance, chasing decade old memories. “Akashi-kun left a strong impression on the teams of our age group. I think of the miracles, Akashi-kun and Aomine-kun were affected the most by the last few years of our middle school years.”

Kuroko shifts his gaze back to Daichi’s face. “Don’t look so concerned. We survived, all six of us. If it’s Akashi-kun you’re interested in, ask him about it.”

“Ask me what?”

Daichi jumps a little, his heart doing wind sprints in his chest.  _ When did I start reacting like this to a guy I’ve met only once _ , he wonders. 

“Good evening, Akashi-san.”

“Hi, Akashi-kun. Sawamura-kun was directed here for more information on the Kiseki no Sedai.”

Daichi doesn’t miss the deliberate omission of Akashi’s name. 

“If you want my seat, Akashi-kun you can have it. My break is over anyway.”

Kuroko gets up without waiting for a response.

Akashi takes a seat. “By Kiseki no Sedai he means me, correct?”

“Mostly.”

“I’ll tell you about us if you’ll tell me about your team.”

“Oh?”

“Hinata-kun and Kageyama-kun use our indoor courts any time the weather is bad.”

Daichi lets his face sink into his hand. “Those two. You really can’t change that level of obsession. And I agree to your terms. I’ll tell you about Karasuno if you tell me about the Kiseki no Sedai.”

“Good. The Kiseki no Sedai refers to my team in middle school, all 5 of us geniuses. Kuroko was our phantom 6th man.”

Akashi continues, telling a straight forward but engrossing story, all the while watching the play of emotions on Daichi’s face. From concerned to disapproving to sympathetic, the man shows everything clearly.

“But that is our story,” Akashi concludes.

Daichi is quiet for a long time. When he does finally speak, his voice is soft. “Of anyone, I think Kageyama might understand best. The rest of us on the Karasuno team have never had those issues. It’s to comprehend that degree of separation from the team.”

“The two sports are worlds apart. What about your team?”

Suga chooses that moment to deliver unasked for beverages of the pair’s prefered type, giving him an excuse to give Daichi a wink. 

“Karasuno was utter chaos. Especially our first years and two of our second years.”

“Oh?”

“I had to kick Hinata and Kageyama out of the gym on their first day.”

Akashi raises an eyebrow. “Really?”

“They started as rivals and would not get along. They turned it around when Kageyama figured out Hinata could hit his sets. They haven't stopped bickering. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were our other first years. Tsukishima makes it his life goal to irritate everyone on the other side of the net. As it is he barely controls his snark on his side of the fence. Yamaguchi is nicer, but has no issue laughing with Tsukishima.”

“And the second years.”

“Nishinoya and Tanaka. Between Noya, Tanaka, and the first years, I’m surprised I have hair left. I’m surprised Coach Ukai has hair. Noya, like Hinata, has no concept of quiet. He was our Guardian Deity. Tanaka was his partner in crime. If I had a dollar for every time I had to tell Tanaka to stop being intimidating…”

Daichi trails off just in time to see Akashi do the unheard of. 

Several heads, all basketball players, whip around to see Akashi leaning forward, eyes crinkling at the corners, gracing the cafe with a genuine laugh.

“Pardon me,” the redhead breaths when his laughter finally subsides. “You sound like a worn out parent.”

“I felt like it. I still do some days. But the trouble is worth it.”

“It shows. Would you like to take a walk? People are staring.”

Daichi rises. “Sure. Where to?” 

“Why don’t you show me Sky Ink?”

As soon as the two leave Kuroko pulls out his phone. 

**To: Aomine-kun, Midorima-kun, Kise-kun, Murasakibara-kun**

_ Akashi-kun just laughed. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone else find the image of a drenched Kags and Hinata to be totally adorable? ANd I think this chapter made me fall in love with the Seidai ship. Same old same old applies with Kudos and comments. They really are appriciated. Big ego boost, heh heh.


	3. Pining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi gets a clue. Akashi gets a crush. A certain group of gossips decides to intervene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I am really bad at this summary thing. As always, much appriciation to loves-sorrow and yunthebishoujou for their help.

A few days after his first lunch with Daichi, Akashi sits in his office, faced with a mound of paperwork. On the wall, over the door, the clock reads 21:46. Any other day he might already be home with dinner and a book or watching one of the volleyball games held almost every night. Unfortunately,the distractions caused by a certain warm-eyed tattoo artist has left the red-head with a tall pile of paperwork to attend to.

A heavy knock breaks through what little concentration the man has managed to salvage.

Akashi groans softly but still gives the intruder permission to enter.

The miracles, file into the office. Even the ever-lazy Murasakibara ducks into the room, effectively blocking the exit. Only Kuroko, Aksahi notes, is absent.

“Do you need something,” he asks his grim faced ex-teammates.

Aomine huffs. “A little birdy told us, a lot of little birdies told us, that you and Sawamura have really hit it off.”

“And if we have?”

Kise sticks his lower lip out in a largely ineffective pout, whining, “That’s not fair, Akashicchi. You’re supposed to tell us things like this.”

Midorima glares at Kise. “You’re half the reason he doesn’t, nanodayo. Anything he told you would be public knowledge within a day.”

“It’s not like everyone working in the mall  _ doesn’t _ know that Sawamuracchi made Akashicchi laugh. You laughed. I don’t think even we’ve made you laugh!”

So that’s what this is about. He should have known something like that would have made the rounds.

“I hate to disappoint you, but there is nothing going on between Sawamura and I. We’re friends, at most.”

“You were smitten from your first interaction, nanodayo. I warned you about getting too close too soon.”

Akashi leans back, finding himself unable to deny Midorima’s statement. “I won’t deny that I like Sawamura-san, platonically at least. Any romantic attachment has yet to be determined.”

Aomine, Kise, and Midorima look utterly unconvinced. 

Aomine shrugs. “If you say so. I’m going home now. See you Monday, Akashi.”

“Have a safe ride home.”

One by one the members of the Kiseki no Sedai bid their captain farewell. 

When the door closes behind Midorima, Akashi takes a moment to separate stacks of complete and incomplete forms. The semi-mindless nature of the task allows his mind to address the questions posed by his old teammates.

Is there anything extra going on between him and Sawamura? No. Would he mind if there was? Contrary to what he said, the red-head can’t really can’t say no to that either.

Across the city, Daichi leans against a counter in his kitchen, sipping coffee and watching a bag of popcorn pop.

“Hurry up, Daichi! We’ve waited for weeks to see this movie with you.” Suga calls from the living room.

“I’m waiting for the popcorn!”

The broad-shouldered tattoo artist closes his eyes for a moment. When he opens them he’s seeing through his soulmate’s eyes.

He--his soulmate-- sits at a paper-work laden, wood desk, facing four of the five men working at Miracle Gear and Indoor Courts.

Daichi’s soulmate’s full attention is on Kise, Midorima, and Aomine. daichi focuses on Kise, the current speaker, whose exaggerated way of speaking makes reading his lips fairly simple. 

“It’s not like the entire mall  _ doesn’t _ know that Sawamuracchi made Akashicchi laugh. You laughed. I don’t think even we’ve made you laugh.”

The shatter of ceramic on hardwood followed by the tip of warm coffee through his sweatpants snaps Daichi out of his soulmate vision.

_ Akashi Seijuurou. Akashi Seijuurou is my soulmate. _

“Daichi! Asahi, go get a towel and a pair of sweatpants.”

Asahi heads off to search for the towels while Suga hurries over to Daichi.

“ Earth to Daichi. Daichi? Sawamura Daichi!” Suga waves a hand in front of Daichi’s face. When he receives no response, the setter slams his fist into Daichi’s stomach.

Daichi blinks twice and rubs at the spot Suga punched “What was that for?”

“You were spacing. What happened?”

Daichi strips off his sweatpants, accepting a clean pair and the towel from Asahi. “I figured out who my soulmate is,” he whispers.

Suga gives him a look before pushing him towards the couch. “You, Mr. I Found My Soulmate, go sit down. Me and Asahi will clean this up.

About 5 minutes later Asahi, Suga, and Daichi sit on the couch.

Asahi shifts around, scratching at his beard.. “You said you know who your soulmate is?”

“It’s Akashi-san from Miracle Gear. As far as I know, Kise only calls one person Akashicchi. Everyone was so surprised when Akashi-san laughed. Gods, it fits.”

Daichi drags his hand down his face.

“I called it,” Suga says. “So. What are you going to do about it?”

“What am I supposed to do? I’m absolutely certain he doesn’t know. His coworker, Kise, was talking about how everyone knows I got Akashi-san to laugh. It wouldn’t be such a big deal if Aashi-san knew.”

Suga nods, a mischievous grin reminding the tattoo artist just how dangerous his long time friend can be. “Just let me know who confesses first. There’s a sizable betting pool growing between the cafe, the tattoo shop, and Miracle Gear.”

“I should have known Izuki and Takao would be involved. I haven’t heard the end of it. Pretty sure Iwaizumi is tired of it. As am I. This doesn’t leave this room. Rumors have a habit of reaching ears they aren’t intended for.”

Asahi and Suga nod their agreement and the topic of soulmates is put to rest for the night.

Monday comes sooner than Daichi and Akashi would like. As much as they’d like to say nothing has changed since Saturday night, neither of them can lie to themselves about it. 

That morning, Daichi brings lunch from home and lines up enough work to last well through lunch. 

“Are you sure about this?” Iwaizumi asks, skeptical and concerned, looking over Daichi’s shoulder. “That’s 3 days worth of work.”

“With this much work I have an excuse not to go to the cafe for lunch.”

“Don’t overwork yourself.” The statement is simple, backed by an expression that is equal parts sympathy, knowing, and exasperation.

“I’m not fragile, Iwaizumi.” 

“Alright. I’ll try to keep Takao and Izuki off your back.”

“Thanks, Iwaizumi.”

  
  


Over at Miracle Courts , Akashi spends hours staring at the same few pieces of paper. Once again he’s unable to keep his thoughts from Daichi.

Big brown eyes are followed by warm smiles and the exasperated expression of a harried team captain. 

A part of him can’t understand this strange obsession. Another, suppressed part, is terrified that he knows  _ exactly _ why he’s obsessing over the other man.

“Akashi-kun.”

“Come in, Kuroko.”

“You look distracted.”

Akashi pushes his rolly chair back to give him room to stretch. “Moderately. Our teammates confronted me about Sawamura-san on Saturday.”

“And?”

“I don’t think they believed me when I said that we’re just friends. Yes, I enjoy his company and find his stories to be entertaining. I never had to throw Aomine and Kise out of the gym for being unable to play together.”

A grin spreads across the redhead’s face, stunning the former shadow. “I’m pretty sure I have a crush on him.”

“It’s about time Akashi-kun started crushing on someone. How much have you seen of your soulmate, Akashi-kun?”

“Not much. A pair of hands. A living room. A bedroom.”

Kuroko hums. “Sawmura-kun is nice enough. Have a good day,Akashi-kun.”

The blue haired man walks out without explaining his cryptic comment.

As soon as Kuroko is out of ear shot, the man allows himself a soft sigh, whispering, “Sawamura-san really is a nice man.”

He bends his head and sets his focus on clearing the paperwork from his desk."

Akashi and Daichi spend several weeks following this pattern of total avoidance. Toward the start of September, Sugawara and Kuroko decide they’ve had enough of their former teammate’s behavior and call a few of the leaders of the unofficial Hoop and Net Gossip and Matchmaking Club together.

On the agreed upon afternoon, Kise, Oikawa, Suga, and Takao gather around a table in the food court. According to Oikawa, it’s far enough away from Sky Ink and Miracle Gear to provide some measure of privacy.

Kise and Oikawa arrive early, picking an out of the way table.

The two pretty boys size each other up. Up until this point, Akashi had been wildly successful in keeping the two apart. (He quickly found it to be a decent distraction from the issues with soulmates and tattoo artists.)

“Oikawa Tooru.”

Oikawa offers his hand. Kise takes it with a shining smile.

“Kise Ryouta.”

“What do you do to keep your skin so clean?”

One question is all it takes for the two men to hit it off perfectly, ,

“Kise-kun! Oikawa! We’re sorry we’re late. Our relief was late.”

Suga and Kuroko settle themselves at the table. “We have a problem, I’m sure you’ve all realized.”

“Akashicchi and Sawamuracchi have been avoiding each other. Akashicchi won’t admit to it, but he’s been pining.”

Suga nods. “Daichi has been off his game. I don’t think I’ve seen him miss so many receives since we were 1st years. Which means…”

“We set them up,” Takao finishes with a grin.

Suga pulls out a notepad and pen. “Any ideas?”

Kise’s hand shoots up into the air. “We could say Hinata-chan got in a fight with Aominecchi. They’ve been wanting to challenge each other for months.”

“Vetoed. Hinata would never get into a fight with anyone but Kageyama.”

“We could say Murasakibara-kun got into a fight with Noya?”

Suga shakes his head again. “That’s not quite right.”

“We could do a different tactic for each captain. It may be easier to pull the wool over both heads that way.”

Kise snorts. “As if we could pull the wool over Akashicci’s head.”

The four throw ideas back and forth. Most sound utterly ridiculous, from saying Nishinoya is stuck in a tree, to draggin Akashi to get a tattoo. Oikawa and Kise even went so far as to suggest writing love letters to Daichi. The latter two were automatically vetoed by a laughing Takao.

“The love letters aren’t a horrible idea,” Takao admits when he can breath again. “Sawamura’s the kind that would feel like turning the admirer down personally is an absolute must.”

Suga leans back on his hands. “That’s workable. We’ll do that to lure Daichi out of the tattoo parlor. What about Akashi-san?”

“Wait! I’m sorry I’m late.”

Momoi runs up to the plotting men. 

“Kuroko texted me and asked for help. I have an idea for getting Akashi-kun to the designated location?”

“Do tell, Momoicchi.”

“Akashi-kun is going to see through anything complicated. So just have Midorin invite Akashi-kun to lunch and a shogi match.”

Suga smiles. “And just happen to not show up?”

“Exactly.”

“We’ll do that then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The kudos and comments are always appriciated. But can we take a moment to appriciate the wonderful efforts of the Gossip and Match Making Club? The ones that will come to fruition in the next chapter? I had so much fun writing for them. If Yunthebishoujoub (a.k.a the pesky little sister) keeps insisting I'll post some stuff centering around the matchmaking club. Maybe take the time to write the text stream for the miracles from the last chapter and Suga's notes from this one. Lemme know if you guys would like to see something like that.


	4. Soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gossip club puts their plan onto play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second to last chapter. Thank you to my betas, loves_sorrow and yunthebishoujou.

The day chosen by the matchmakers is a nipy october day. Crisp leaves cover the sports park in a blanket of orange, yellow, and red.

On the day chosen by the matchmakers, Akashi takes the more-or-less straight path to the library, cutting across the sports park rather than following the paved path.

Over by the volleyball and basketball courts Kageyama attacks the pavement with a leafblower, throwing occasional-

_ The volleyball soars above the court, falling into his soulmate’s side of the net. _

_ He rushes towards it, noticing one of his black and orange-clad teammates going for the ball, but unable to stop himself. _

_ Akashi’s soulmate’s vision goes black for several seconds. When he opens his eyes the court is still. His teammate kneels in front of him. Others, a tall blond, an anxious man that looks a little old to be wearing their uniform, and a black haired boy that looks suspiciously like Kage-- _

“--Yama.”

Akashi’s shogi board clatters to the ground. The vision had the odd haze of a dream. Although rare, it’s not unheard of to have a visions while a soulmate is dreaming, watching as if it were one’s own.

“Akashi-san.” Kageyama approaches the frozen redhead. “Are you ok?”

“I’m fine. Say, Kageyama-kun, did Sawamura-kun ever collide with someone during an official game?”

“Once. He and Tanaka went after the same ball during a match during the Spring High prelims.”

“Tanaka would have been a shaved-head teen?”

Kageyama nods. “Why?”

Akashi’s heart drops to his stomach. He leans over to pick up his board, forcing his face to reflect a nonexistent calm. 

“I think your captain is dreaming about bad memories. Thank you, Kageyama-kun. Have a good rest of your day.”

In the back room of Sky Ink, Daichi finds himself being poked awake by an irritatingly perky, Takao.

“Wake up, Sawamuuuura. If you don’t wake up, you’ll be late to your meeting with your secret admirer.”

Daichi glares at the basketball player. “If you’re not careful I’ll make you tell her.”

“Takao, out. He’s right, Sawamura. You’ll have the rest of the day off when you get back.”

“Fine. Hand me that letter, will you?”

Iwaizumi passes over a folded ink paper. “Good luck, man. You’re going to need it.”

Daichi completely misses the smirks shared by his coworkers.

“I’m off.”

“Have fun, Sawamura!”

Iwaizumi elbows the other man. “Takao, hush.”

Ten minutes and one strange look from Kageyama later, Daichi stands outside a sideroom in Akaashi’s library.

He knocks twice and waits, working to keep a scowl off of his face. He’s already terrified several patrons of the library, no need to scare the author of the note too.

After a moment, a distinctly mascuine voice answers. “Midorima?”

“Akashi? This is Sawamura. Can I come in.”

A heartbeat later, Akashi opens the door. “Come in. Why are you here?”

“I assume you didn’t write this.”head.

Daichi hands the love letter to the redhead.

“ _ Oh! Im in love with you! <3 I want to meet you face to face. Meet me in room 303 of the library on October 11th so I can declare my love in person! Your secret admirer, Mai-chan. XOXOXOXO. _ I’ll make sure to tell Kise to brush up on his love letters before he finds his soulmate. This is atrocious.”

“Kise?”

“This is Kise’s handwriting. Though why he’d use Aomine’s favorite idol to sign off with, I wouldn’t know.”

“We’ve been had.”

Akashi cocks his head to the side. “Oh?”

“Our gossipy friends have gone to great lengths to get us together.”

“I see. Sit down. They’ve gone to such efforts to get us in the same place, we might as well use the time. Do you play shogi?”

“Not really.”

“I can teach you, if you want. While we talk.”

“Maybe later? I didn’t get much sleep last night.”

“I see. We’ll just talk then.”

Akashi and Daichi sit.

“What happened after you and Tanaka-san collided?”

“I spent the rest of the game out. No concussion, so I was able to play against Seijou and Shira- Wait. How do you know about that? I know I didn’t mention the Wakunan game when we last talked.”

A soft blush creeps up Akashi’s face.

“You know, don’t you. Since when?”

“An hour ago? I had a vision while you were dreaming about running into Tanaka-san.”

Daichi’s eyes drop to his hands, his own blush hidden by tanned skin. “I dream about that when I’m stressed.”

“How long have you known?”

“Months? I dropped a mug of coffee on myself. It would have been the night the Kiseki no Sedai confronted you about me. Kise said something about not even them making you laugh.”

“They aren’t my soulmates. Thank the gods.”

“Now what?

“Get some coffee today and maybe dinner on Saturday?”

Daichi doesn’t answer, having slumped forward to lay his forehead on the table.

Akashi watches his soulmate snore softly. He smiles, standing to drape his jacket over Daichi’s shoulders.

“Get some sleep, Sawamura. We’ll have plenty of time to talk after you wake up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The gossip club is nosy, but it worked. I really owe yunthebishoujou for writing that love letter for me. I'm a little too straightforward to write Kise and Oikawa pretending to have a huge crush on Daichi. So many thanks to her. The last chapter should be out soon. Also, Akashi and Daichi are such a cute couple. And always, please consider leaving a comment and/or a kudo.


	5. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After months of pining and one scheme out of the gossip club, Akashi and Daichi are finally a happy couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Worst summary ever. I added yunthebishojo as a co author because she has done so much to help. After this I'll be working on a couple other interesting pairings and also chronicalling the escapades of the Hoops and Nets Unofficial Gossip and Matchmaking club. Also, Yunthebishojo helps so much she's being counted as a coauthor, but I can't list her. SO many thanks to her and loves-sorrow for their aid.

Suga is manning the counter of Karasu Cafe when Daichi comes in yawning.

“The regular, Daichi?” Suga asks when Daichi and Akashi reach the register.

“Make it extra strong. I lost sleep over that little stunt of yours.”

“The letter? That was Kise and Oikawa’s work. We figured we’d let the popular boys do it.”

Akashi asks from his spot next to Daichi. “We?”

“That’s confidential.”

“We’re not mad.”

A sight movement draws Suga’s eyes to where the two men’s hands hang, knuckles nearly brushing.

“Me, Kise and Oikawa of course. Takao, Kuroko, and Momoi-kun also helped. You finally told Akashi-san, Daichi?”

Daichi shakes his head. “I didn’t have to. Coffee, Suga. I still have work to do.”

“Fine, fine. You go sit. Coffee will be right out.”

Suga runs into the back, grinning from ear to ear. He taps on Kuroko’s back. “It worked.”

“I’m glad. Akashi-kun was starting to look a little miserable.”

Three months later, the pair sits on the grass beside the volleyball court, watching Kageyama and Hinata practice serves and receives.

“Didn’t we meet here?”

Akashi turns his head to look at Daichi. “Yes. I remember making a mental note to keep Oikawa-san and Kise away from each other.”

“That didn’t work so well. Iwaizumi swears that Kise is giving him no end of headaches.”

“Oikawa-san and Iwaizumi-san aren’t soulmates?”

“No. Childhood friends. Most here haven’t found their soulmates. Or haven’t acknowledged them. We all swear Kageyama and Hinata are soulmates, but look where they are.”

“I don’t think so.”

“Really?”

Pink eyes meet warm brown ones. “Really.”

Daichi leans over the bare half a foot between them, pressing a kiss to Akashi’s lips.

“Daichi-san! Get a room!”

The shout is followed by the thump of a volleyball hitting a head and Kageyama’s scolding.

Daichi rolls his eyes. “Wanna head back to my place?”

“Sounds good to me.”

Daichi and Akashi climb to their feet, happily retreating to a place of peace, quiet, and much needed privacy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this. It was really fun to write and I absolutely adore this ship. It was originally supposed to be IwaDai and SugaSei, but apparently not. I think the next released fic is Kagami x Aomine x Hinata and/or Tsukkix KageyamaxTeppei. I'm writing them at the same time, but I'm not sureI'll release them together. Of course, kudos and comments are appriciated. See you guys in the next fic.

**Author's Note:**

> Short chapter. Things get going in chapter 2. Comments and stuff are always appriciated, of course.


End file.
